<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>strapped on, ready to go by godmenu</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28093023">strapped on, ready to go</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/godmenu/pseuds/godmenu'>godmenu</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Stray Kids (Band)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Bottom Hwang Hyunjin, Degradation, Explicit Sexual Content, Humiliation, Janitor Changbin, M/M, Multiple Orgasms, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rich Hwang Hyunjin, Self-Indulgent, Sex Toys, Strap-Ons, Top Seo Changbin, changbin's dick is fully capable he just likes to feel the, not spoiling anything about their dynamics but they do play an important role in this, spitting in mouth, that should be a tag</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 20:21:12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,816</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28093023</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/godmenu/pseuds/godmenu</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>At twenty-three, Changbin lives a quiet, simple life: he’s employed as a janitor at a posh university campus where he cleans posh people’s messes, he has a couple of amazing life-long friends he hangs with at least once a week, and he rents a small apartment near campus where he, sometimes, fucks Hyunjin.</p><p> </p><p>-</p><p>For today's little rendezvous Changbin fucks Hyunjin with a strap-on and Hyunjin spits on him.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Hwang Hyunjin/Seo Changbin</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>95</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>strapped on, ready to go</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>I've been thinking about janitor Changbin since Back door promotions.. yeah. you know the outfit.</p><p>Mind the tags!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> </p><p> </p>
<p></p><div class="align-justify">
  <p>Changbin enters his rathole of an apartment quietly. He shrugs off the thick winter jacket, takes off his muddy work boots and tosses them besides a pair of neatly placed Chanel moccasins. Not his.</p>
  <p>He can hear the shower running, the paper thin walls not doing anything to hide the sound, and that alone is enough to have him feeling a tingle of anticipation spread through his body and coiling at the pit of his stomach.<br/>
He’s unbuttoning the last button of his brown work overalls when he reaches his bedroom and sees it. His new toy is sitting on the single bed, long and neon pink. By the time he’s sliding his work gear down his legs, his cock is already half hard. He picks up his uniform from the ground and tosses it on a chair, not caring of the expensive looking beige slacks and the navy blue Ralph Lauren jumper that his guest neatly placed there. He thinks Hyunjin's clothes contrast funnily against the overalls the snobbish university he works for makes him wear. The same university where he met the boy currently using his shower.</p>
  <p>Thinking back, past Changbin wouldn't have expected the quick handjobs inside cleaning supplies rooms to turn into something like this, but he wouldn't say he's mad about it. In actuality, just having a gorgeous rich boy following him around campus and begging for his attention had been entertaining enough. Having said boy push him against the door of an empty classroom to suck him off had been amazing.</p>
  <p>And this.</p>
  <p>Changbin picks up the toy and inspects it. The plastic cock is not thicker than his own, but it is definitely much longer. He looks towards his bed and sees the remote control. His dick definitely can't vibrate.<br/>
He doesn't want to keep standing there uselessly, so he decides to just put the strap-on on.<br/>
The toy digs into his shaft and flattens his dick against his stomach, the straps tugging at his ballsack in the best kind of uncomfortable. He wants to turn it on so badly, but he's so turned on already he's afraid he'll get too close to coming just from that, and they can't have that. Instead, he just sits on the bed and listens to his guest blow-drying his hair.</p>
  <p>Not even three minutes later, Hyunjin comes into the room, naked and smelling of cinnamon. He's so stunning with his long legs and toned body, he can't stop staring at his pretty catty brown eyes and plump shiny lips. Changbin has tried to tell Hyunjin more than once that he should start charging people for looking at him.<br/>
Hyunjin's body is completely dry, but Changbin can see a few drops of humidity at the ends of his shoulder-length blonde hair, like he couldn't be bothered to finish drying it knowing what waited for him outside the bathroom.<br/>
Changbin quirks one side of his mouth at the sight.<br/>
"Hey, baby."<br/>
Hyunjin gives him a big puppy eyed smile, but as he runs his eyes down Changbin's body, his eyes darken. The pretty boy hums as he approaches him slowly, but he doesn't say anything. When he's close enough, he grabs the silicone cock Changbin is wearing and presses it against it. The toy digs against Changbin’s hard dick and he squeaks in surprise. Hyunjin looks at him with one eyebrow raised and smiles and Changbin bites his lip to stop himself from moaning. His dick is leaking embarrassingly.</p>
  <p>"Look at you all hard and aching just from wearing your cute new toy. Poor Binnie, incapable of using his sad little dick. You think the extra help will help you actually fuck me properly?". Says Hyunjin in his faux sweet, sweet voice.<br/>
Changbin's cheeks burn at the words, so embarrassed and so incredibly turned on. When he speaks his voice comes out choked up.<br/>
"Yes baby".<br/>
"Hm. We'll see about that".<br/>
The blonde perches on his lap and grips the hairs at the back of Changbin's hair, who whimpers and immediately leans forward to kiss him needily. From the time they've been doing this he has found that making out with Hyunjin is a game of contradictions: his lips are plush and soft, and they make Changbin melt every time they kiss, but he also likes to bite and tug,and he pulls changbin's dark hair in a way that has him bucking his hips to rut against the younger. Just as he finds the perfect angle so his fake cock press against Hyunjin and back against his dick, the blond pushes him back against the bed and starts kissing down his meaty chest, hands grabbing at his pecs and nails digging harshly. Changbin is already so into it he nearly whimpers pathetically when Hyunjin suddenly climbs off him.<br/>
"Prepped myself in the shower but i want you to eat me out."<br/>
"Fuck. Yea, please."<br/>
Hyunjin laughs heartily at his eagerness and slides up the bed, getting on his hands and knees and spreading his leg wide.<br/>
"Come on, big boy".<br/>
Changbin grabs his asschecks and presses his fingers into them, admiring the indents the action leaves on the small amount of fat. He pulls them apart and takes a few seconds to admire the blond's semi-gaping hole, shiny with lube and already so open.<br/>
"Shit babe, you really don't need me to prep you at all." He runs one finger from his perineum and up his crack before circling around the rim. Hyunjin sighs and bucks against him, urging him to go on. Changbin leans towards his hole forward and blows softly, licking his lips when the blond shivers and his hole clenches around nothing.<br/>
"Stop teasing, you bitch."<br/>
Changbin, also feeling impatient for more, licks a big stripe from his hole down his perineum and then up again.<br/>
Changbin prods at the rim with his tongue, fucking in and out of it before sucking loudly. Hyunjin arches his back and leans on his elbows, his already sweaty forehead pressing against the mattress. He's so gone already, Changbin can't help the small laugh that leaves him, tries to play it off by humming so Hyunjin doesn't notice.<br/>
"Don't act so fucking smug, you are nothing special at this". Hyunjin manages to choke out, as if his knees aren't starting to shake and his knuckles aren't turning white from grabbing at the sheets.<br/>
His words only encourage Changbin to suck and fuck at his hole harder, the janitor always eager to please. He presses his face even deeper against Hyunjin's ass, loving his taste and smell, losing himself in the way the blonde's skin is sleek with sweat when he grips at his asscheeks to press them against his face.<br/>
"Fuck, shit. That's enough, just fuck me".<br/>
Changbin keeps greedily sucking for a few more seconds, not having had enough. He could have kept going for much longer, hours if necessary, could have come just from how much he loves eating Hyunjin out and from the way the strap-on presses against his shaft when his hips rub against the bed. But Hyunjin doesn't like people not doing as he says, ever the spoiled brat, so he unsticks his mouth from Hyunjin's hole with a loud pop, and straightens himself.<br/>
He positions the plastic dick against the younger man and pushes in, watching the fake cock stretch the Hyunjin's hole until it's fully in. Hyunjin mewls, pushing against him and arching wildly. Changbin begins to move slow and steady, long and deep strokes, and the blond has to rest his upper body fully against the bed, back impossibly arched.<br/>
"So fuking good. It's so much longer than your dick. Maybe you'll finally get to give me the tummy bulge your sad little cock can't."<br/>
Changbin's hips buck at the words. He's sad that this position doesn't let him check. Holding Hyunjin's lower back with one hand while the other reaches for his tummy, Changbin presses his palm there. He can't help but swear when indeed, he feels a small bump forming on Hyunjin's tummy every time he bucks into him. He starts snapping his hips faster and presses his hand harder into the bulge, hips losing rhythm just thinking about how hot it must look and deciding he needs to see. He grabs Hyunjin's hips as he pulls out and turns him around. Hyunjin is a fucked out mess. His mouth is open and his eyebrows are pinched, and he's sweating so much. Changbin reaches blindly behind him until he feels the remote control and turns the strap-on on. The vibrations have his knees shake, but that's nothing compared to the way Hyunjin jumps and arches, back stretched like a bow and mouth open in a silent gasp. Changbin might be sensitive. but Hyunjin has a thing for dramatics.<br/>
Changbin wastes no time fucking in again, fast and needy. The strap-on digs harshly against his sensitive angry red cock and he grunts, the vibrations of the toy and the sight of the pretty blonde underneath him making him feel light-headed. He has always been a visual man, always has been good at appreciating beautiful things, and he's never seen anything as beautiful as Hyunjin. He observes the way Hyunjin struggles to keep his eyes open, tongue poking outside his open mouth. His mess of a hair wet with sweat, beads of sweat running down his neck and pooling on his collarbones. He looks at his pink nipples and contracting stomach, at the faint shadow that forms there every time Changbin fucks into him.<br/>
Suddenly, Changbin is coming, orgasm blindsiding him just from the way Hyunjin looks and the way the toy is vibrating against his dick. He grunts as his eyes roll at the back of his skull and his hips buck, cum hitting his stomach and chest.</p>
  <p>Once he comes down and the situation settles in Changbin stills, head hanging low, afraid to look Hyunjin in the face after his sad accident. The other doesn't say anything for a few seconds, until suddenly he's cackling.<br/>
"No fucking way you just came from that" he laughs loudly, mean. "What a virgin bitch."<br/>
Changbin bits his lips and his entire body burns with shame, fake dick still inside Hyunjin.<br/>
"I'm sorry, I just-"<br/>
"Shut up. Suck me off for a while. And you better get your dick hard again soon because I expect you to fuck me with it later".<br/>
Changbin almost tells Hyunjin that if he keeps talking to him like that he'll be ready to bust another nut in no time. Instead, he just pulls the toy out, turns off the vibrations and lowers himself between Hyunjin's legs. He leaves a wet stripe from his balls and up his shaft, and Hyunjin's cock jumps as he whines. Changbin follows the long vein there with his tongue and he thinks that if he concentrates hard enough he will be able to feel the blood flowing through it.<br/>
Hyunjin has a pretty cock, it's long and girthy, and Changbin thinks it's a shame he doesn't use it on him often.<br/>
After a couple minutes of teasing the length with his tongue, Hyunjin huffs and grips at his hair to pull him towards his cockhead, and Changbin readily mouths at it. He looks up and finds Hyuynjin's beady eyes half-shut, still fixated on him, his teeth tugging on his bottom lip.<br/>
When he speaks his words come out a bit slurry.<br/>
“Can’t even suck me properly.”<br/>
Changbin whines, and goes deeper, gripping Hyunjin’s thighs for leverage and lowering until his nose presses against the other’s pubes. Hyunjin uses the hand that's gripping his hair to hold him there, hips slighty fucking upwards and into Changbin’s mouth until the older man lets out a gurgled noise and Hyunjin releases him. It's been only a few minutes since Changbin came, but he’s so fucking hard again.<br/>
“You look so fucking goofy when you deepthroat me. Sit up.”</p>
  <p>Changbin scrambles up, and Hyunjin maneuvers him until he can unclasp the strap-on that is still wrapped around his hips. His cock flops forward, short and thick, so so wet and leaky, and Hyunjin brings one finger to its head and collects a bead of precum. He brings the finger to Changbin’s mouth and smears it against his lower lip before suddenly pushing it in deep to make him choke. Changbin whines and falls backwards at the abrupt movement, and Hyunjin climbs into his lap, using a second finger to fuck into his mouth. Changbin's eyes are wet and his dick is impossibly hard against Hyunjin’s ass. He ruts up, desperate for some friction, and Hyunjin smiles.<br/>
“Wanna fuck me now?”. He asks softly. Changbin nods fast, and tries to speak, but his words are barely comprehensible with Hyunjins long fingers still deep inside his mouth.<br/>
”Come again?”. He says, taking his fingers out.<br/>
“Yes babe. Need to fuck you so bad babe. Please”.<br/>
“Alright, babe”. He mocks.<br/>
Hyunjin takes his still wet fingers and brings them to his hole, mixing the small amount of lube that’s still there with Changbin’s saliva. He kisses Changbin messily, more tongue than anything else, sucks and pulls on his lips while Changbin whines. He brings the hand that he's not using to finger himself to Changbin's jaw and makes him open his mouth up wide before spitting inside. Changbin moans swallows the spit greedily, not breaking eye contact with Hyunjin.</p>
  <p>The blond looks at him with dark eyes and a wicked smile as he props himself up before sinking into Changbin’s cock.<br/>
“Shit”. The janitor exclaims, bucking up into Hyunjin, eyes rolling back. Hyunjin moves slowly, each movement deep, hands grabbing at Changbin’s knees to keep himself up, head thrown back but maintaining eye contact with him. Changbin’s fingers grip the sheets so tightly he thinks he might rip them. “Please, Hyunie”.<br/>
The blonde rolls his eyes, but his open wide mouth and his piched eyebrows betray his eagerness as he speeds up, bouncing on his knobby cock and moving his hands to his shoulders to help himself move. He runs his hands down his chest, hands gripping at his pectorals and then down his ribcage, and Changbin’s stomach contracts. Hyunjin looks so beautiful. A sweaty mess, drool wetting his lips and eyes dark like the night sky. He needs to come so bad, for a second he's sure he’ll fail Hyunjin once again, but then the blonde brings one of his hands towards his own cock and tugs at it, and Changbin can tell he’s close by the way he loses rhythm.<br/>
“Do you wish your cock was as big as your strap on? Can barely feel you inside unless I angle you right.” Changbin whines and grabs the younger’s hips to try and fuck into him, so, so close to coming, but Hyunjin keeps talking as if nothing.<br/>
“Maybe your short little cock is not so useless when i’m the one doing the fucking”. Changbin grunts and fucks upwards harder, wrapping one hand around Hyunjin’s to help him jack off. He needs to come so fucking bad.<br/>
“Hyunjin-, I need-, gonna-”.<br/>
“Look at you, greedy pig. You are so fucking hot. Fuck-” Hyunjin’s eyes roll back and his mouth hangs open when he comes, long stripes of white cum ending on Changbin’s torso. Changbin loses it at both the visual and the sensation. He lets go of Hyunjin's hand and grips his hips in a tight hold, burying himself in and rutting against him before coming deep inside.<br/>
He feels like he rides out his orgasm for ages and ages. When he comes to, Hyunjin is pulling himself off him.</p>
  <p> </p>
  <p>“God, just what I needed after finals. Almost went fucking mad with all those exams”.<br/>
“Any time, pretty thing. Don’t even want to imagine what that's like.” And it's true. He had never been the studious type; barely managed to get through high school with how many classes he skipped.<br/>
Hyunjin stands up on shaky legs and uses the back of his hand to daintily wipe out some sweat off his forehead.<br/>
“Fuck. I have dinner out with my parents tonight and I don’t have enough time to go home. Mind if I use your shower?” And as an afterthought: “Again.”<br/>
He asks like Changbin has a say, but he really doesn't.<br/>
“No problem. Mind even less if I get to join you”. Changbin tells him, eyes fixated on the trail of cum running down Hyunjin’s legs. The blonde squints at him.<br/>
“I told you I don't have much time. And you already came twice, what kind of sex-crazed maniac are you?”<br/>
“Hey!”, Changbin exclaims in mock offence. ” I need to shower too, yknow. And you probably already used most of the hot water.”</p>
  <p>Hyunjin rolls his eyes as he turns around and heads to the shower, but he leaves the door open.</p>
</div>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>this is my first work and English is not my first language so please be kind.&lt;3</p><p>I might write a prequel so we can find out how these two came to be. Might even give them a proper ending too!</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>